Syed II
'Childhood' Syed II al-Amun of Jakania, who was given the title Crown Prince at birth, was born in a small village in Sonhata. He was the only son of Syed, the''Sultan of Jakania''. His mother was Aahil al-Amun, the daughter of a wealthy Hulstrian Family. Syed II had a difficult childhood because his parents neglected him, but he was a strong and healthy boy, but very shy, Syed II excelled in his studies and had a strong taste for Islamic traditions, Islamic history, geography and astronomy, and became fluent in Jelbo-Tukaric and Malivian. He enjoyed physical activities such as hunting with his father, Syed II, and rough-playing with his Imperial tutors. From an early age, Syed II had been encouraged in another of his hobbies: swordsmanship, which was seen as a 'useful' pursuit for an Islamic child. The strict and conservative education he received from the Imperial tutors, "Sultan's Trustees", from 3170 until the civil war in 3182, did not prepare him for the throne that he was to inherit in 3197 after the defeat of the Republican Forces and the puppet controlled government. 'Family Life' On 16 May 3165, at the age of 5, Syed II married the 3-year-old Kafuristan Princess Hasnah, the youngest daughter of the Kafuristan monarch. This marriage was met with some hostility by the Jakanian public. Jakania's alliance with Kafuristan had pulled the country into the disastrous South Ocean War, in which Jakania suffered economic disasters from the embargos by the Likatonians. For the couple, the marriage was a disaster, which led to the Jakanian Civil War and the abdication of Syed I. Nevertheless, the royal couple failed to produce any children for 30 years, placing a strain upon their marriage and the crown. 'Absolute Monarch of Jakania, 3197 - 3214' {C}{C With Abdul Fattah Ishim's sucessful coup, Syed II proclaimed the return of the monarchy in 3197. He was also invited to become the absolute monarch. By accepting he began the process of uniting Jakania under a single monarchy. A constitution was enacted in 3197 and adopted in February 3199, proclaming Jakania a constitutional monarchy. An Imperial Congress, led by Abdul Fattah Ishim elected Syed II as Sultan of Jakania, and as Syed II he formally proclaimed the independence of the Great Empire of Jakania as a sovereign state on 24 December 3200. 'Shari'ah Law' In 3203, he was seen as a great legislator, standing out in the eyes of his people as a high-minded sovereign and a magnanimous exponent of justice". The overriding law of the empire was the Shari'ah, or Sacred Law, which as the divine law of Islam was outside of the Sultan's powers to change. In order to allay the power of Islam, he collected all the judgments that had been issued by his late father Sultan Syed I. After eliminating duplications of laws and choosing between contradictory statements, he issued a single legal code, all the while being careful not to violate the basic laws of Islam. It was within this framework that Syed II was able to control the Islamic Church of Jakania. 'Last Days in Power' In 3214, Syed II's health began to deteriorate, with his fragile health, power struggle within the House of al-Amun esclated. With no heir to succeed the throne, discontent was brewing among the people of Jakania. Three weeks later, Syed II was procalimed dead on saturday. The United Jakanian Democratic party took the oppurtunity and forced the Royal Family to sign the "Imperial Edict of Dissolution". Within this treaty the royal Family and the imperial court were allowed to remain in the Royal Palace of Wakanda. A hefty annual subsidy of four million JAK was granted by the Republic to the imperial household, it continued but was abolished after the Communist Nationalist Front took over power. Category:Jakanian Monarchy